Discusión:Bleach Wiki
La pagina principal Esta pagina esta desactualizada por favor el que este a cargo de esto que tome su responsabilidad no hacer quedar mal a la pagina. *Perdon,pero no esta desactualizada.Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 21:21 10 dic 2010 (UTC) Cabecera de la página Me he fijado que la cabecera de la página ha sido cambiada (o creada, según se mire), pero me he fijado que se ve algo pixelada, y el nombre de la Wiki está descentrado. Si queréis, puedo intentar hacer algo mejor. Decir que tengo nociones de esto, pues estoy estudiando Diseño Gráfico. Es solamente por mejorar el aspecto exterior de la página. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 08:54 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Si fui yo el que la creo y no tengo nada de experiencia en phtotoshop y tambien intente hacer otras que pegaran mas con la apariencia de la wiki que son estas: http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Cabecilla2.jpg http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Cabecilla.jpg Hatake Kisuke----Archivo:12.jpeg---'Teniente Hatake Reportandose!!!'--- (Mi Discusión) Yo lo que digo es si la gente está de acuerdo puedo intentar hacer uno que quede más profesional. No estoy diciendo que el tuyo esté mal, de hecho sabes hacer mucho mas que yo cuando no tenia experiencia en el photoshop. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 14:30 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Ok pero cual de las otras dos que hice crees que quedarian mejor? Hatake Kisuke----Archivo:12.jpeg---'Teniente Hatake Reportandose!!!'--- (Mi Discusión) Humm, es dificil de decir, las dos estan bastante igualadas, aunque quizás me quedaría con la de Cabecilla 2, porque no está tan cuadriculada como la otra, y los personajes están los unos con los otros entremezclados. Por cierto, si pudieses ponerme una imagen con el logo de la wiki me harias un favor. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 16:45 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Cual imagen? Hatake Kisuke----Archivo:12.jpeg---'Teniente Hatake Reportandose!!!'--- (Mi Discusión) la de Bleach Wiki, que has puesto en las tres imagenes. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 16:54 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Wiki.png Hatake Kisuke----Archivo:12.jpeg---'Teniente Hatake Reportandose!!!'--- (Mi Discusión) Perfecto, muchas gracias. De aquí a un par de días presentaré algunas ideas. --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 17:17 19 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Me gustaría que después de que gustara el diseño del logo me lo mostraran porque yo soy el que tiene que instalar la cabecera. Gracias.--'Y hasta aquí el informe del 3° Oficial de la 4ª división Archivo:4.jpeg' 110px|link=User:Danke7 18:25 19 abr 2010 (UTC) :Alguien podria decirme, quien destrozo la portada?,todo por algo insignificamnte como lo era un archivo llamado estrella? y como pudieron editar la portada si esta esta bloqueada? :La verdad, una cabecera superior queda fatal, es mejor limitarse únicamente al icono logotipo de la wiki a la izquierda.--Lon-ami 20:18 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno, no se si al final se pondrá cabecera o no, pero yo ya que la tenia la subo. Archivo:Bleach Wiki Cabecera.png --Archivo:3.jpeg Mangetsu Henka 18:52 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Realmente esta mejor que las otras, si hay votacion estoy a favor Hatake Kisuke----Archivo:12.jpeg---'Teniente Hatake Reportandose!!!'--- (Mi Discusión) Retiro mi opninon anterior,la intención esta presente y es bueno saberlo, la cabecera de Henka está muy bien realizada,quedara perfecta.KONAN ASAKURA(Discusión)Archivo:8.jpeg 20:08 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Protección de Portada innecesaria Bueno yo opino que la protección de la portada por el motivo de "página muy visitada" es inprudente ya que obviamente va ser la más visitada no? Pero creo que es innecesario protegerela por ese motivo. Talves protegerla para que los NO registrados no editen. Yo opino que se debe desproteger; ademas no ha avido mas que 2 acciones de vandalismos en la portada por NO registrados. Bueno eso es todo --'Y hasta aquí el informe del 3° Oficial de la 4ª división Archivo:4.jpeg' 110px|link=User:Danke7 16:06 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *Yo la degaria protegida,por las dudas ya que es la parte visible de la wiki y aunque halla sido una ves no importa si pasara quedaria mal... Yo voto en contra de habilitarla. Taichi Inuzuri,Subcapitan de la 7ta Division Color Hola, sinceramente la portada es bien chida, pero ese color blanco... no le va muy bien :s, que tal si lo cambian el color por uno que combine mejor? -- 03:45 27 mar 2011 (UTC) no hay uno mejor, sugiere un color que mas lindo?-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 14:53 27 mar 2011 (UTC) :No es que tenga que ser mas lindo :s, pero sinceramente el color blanco no se bien con el fondo del wiki-- 15:11 27 mar 2011 (UTC) : :perdoname marcos no tengo k meterme en esto pero es cierto el color blanco no le va muy bien se ve algo rara, pero k sea haga lo kustedes kieran[[User:Antoni_lopez|''Antoni López]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 18:52 27 mar 2011 (UTC) digan un color que les guste, o sea les pido eso, no importa que se entrometan (no mientras lo hagan con mesura) estaba pensando en que lo blanco sea negro y las letras rojas, les parece? (igual debo hacer las pruebas necesarias todavia y avisarlo y discutirlo-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] he probado el cambio, la verdad el negro y rojo le va bien, aunque el problema es que la wiki inglesa lleva esos colores, y nosotros buscamos ser diferentes (o por lo menos yo) por favor digan convaciones de colores que podrian usarse (solo dos, uno para el borde y otro para lo de adentro, por favor.-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 22:21 27 mar 2011 (UTC) :Y si se intenta, con cafe o negro de fondo y con letras azules?-- 22:32 27 mar 2011 (UTC) bien, estoy buscando combinaciones en esta pagina la cantidad de colores que tiene es muy completa y todos pueden utilizarse pueden sacar ideas de alli, yo volvere mañana debo irme, visiten la pagina y diganme las ideas que tienen-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 23:18 27 mar 2011 (UTC) el MidnightBlue es un buen color por que es oscuro, no hace tan mal a los ojos y tampoco queda tan mal, y con las letras blancas Archivo:2.jpeg 'Nibantai Fukuaicho' [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|Keiichi Ishiyama'']] 03:39 2 abr 2011 (UTC) :Es verdad la primera parte de la portada posee el color azul con las letras blancas, se ve genial , por que no adapatar al resto de la portada?-- 13:48 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Pondria imagenes o más bien gif de los poderes que seria muy fantastico. Entretenimiento Seria posible que alguno de los capitanes o aquellos que tengan experiencia pongan o creen un juego online para todos los usuarios registrados de bleachwiki ANUNCIO A TODOS LOS FANS DE BLEACH Hola amigos solo quiero hacer un anuncio o talvez muchos ya lo sepan pero ya en el canal que antes era animax (Sony spin) estan pasando los demas episodios en latino ahora van enla saga bount por favor pasen la voz por que me he movido por varias partes y esto lo consideran desconocido en you tube se quedaron estancados Diva (discusión) 19:45 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Pagina Principal Hola, me he fijado desde hace tiempo que la ultima actualización de varias cosas fue hace mas de un mes, la encuesta(aunque fue modificada pero esta desde el 4 de Julio, Cual es tu bankai favorito?), la imagen destacada, articulo, capitulo y episodios destacados, todos son de entre julio y junio, y queria saber que pasa con el administrador, y tambien hay varias personas de acuerdo con lo que digo, bueno eso era todo. BYE BYE. Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 00:51 20 ago 2011 (UTC) disculpa cuando empieza la nueva saga de bleach.... 190.237.156.136 01:24 3 feb 2013 (UTC)enrique peleas Re-actualización Ya llevamos desde diciembre o enero con los mismos artículos destacados, la galería de imágenes sobre el manga va sobre el Rose VS Mask, la letra de los títulos es horrible y se ha cambiado a peor el símbolo de la wikia, pero..eso sí, sí podemos hacer una encuesta nueva!! Venga, que es hora de actualizarse bien --KATSU! (discusión) 21:00 6 sep 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for incoperating all of the novel info. This is better than the English wiki. 19:46 3 jun 2019 (UTC)